Eternal
by lyradaemon
Summary: Several sweet little ficlets about certain of my favourite, er, preternatural, characters. I still haven't said who they are. LATEST: angsty
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal,**_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I've no idea to whom this applies (well, I have an inkling, but you might have to guess…!) Just suffice to say it popped into my head one evening. I originally posted it on livejournal, but thought I might share it here. Not that anyone will care.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure to whom this actually belongs. Sorry if these 'characters' are yours. I mean no harm.**

_Mine.__  
_That's exactly what I thought as I regarded him sprawled next to me. Mine. Such a delicious word, conveying so much.  
A contented smile fluttered on those kiss-bruised lips, an expression which I knew echoed my own. Tiny shivers travelled over languid flesh, little tremors hinting at what had gone before. Mussed hair and slightly too-heavy breathing only added to the overall effect of utter decadence and carnal pleasure.  
Mine.  
And he was mine, despite what people might think. I am the only one who can make him beg. I am the only one who can, to be frank, make him shut up for once: and by shut up I mean reduce him to such a state that he can only moan and whimper some heady semblance of my name. I can do all that, me alone, and therefore he _is_ mine.  
"Love you."  
More like a breath, a sigh, than actual words, but I can hear them as clearly as if they were being shouted. A surprisingly warm arm slipped around my waist, pulling me closer. I nestled against him, breathing in the scent of our mingled passion.  
"Love you too."  
A chuckle. A happy sigh. A soft kiss. Sleep.  
Mine.  
All mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eternal**, _by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I've no idea to whom this applies (well, I have an inkling, but you might have to guess…!) Just suffice to say it popped into my head one evening. I originally posted it on livejournal, but thought I might share it here. Not that anyone will care.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure to whom this actually belongs. Sorry if these 'characters' are yours. I mean no harm.**

He'd been out all day. He hadn't even left me a note for when I woke up. Just a cold and empty bed - something I was definitely not used to. At least, not recently. I'd had a while before that to know what it felt like. The loneliness...  
Dispelling the thoughts I went about my usual routine - the necessities that is - before finally returning to our house and collapsing in a bored, dejected heap on the nearest couch. His favourite one, incidentally. Which meant it smelt like him. I laughed at that - almost.  
I flipped through various books. ones which would normally capture my interest for hours. But this night they all seemed dull, lifeless. I didn't want something - I wanted someone. Someone who wasn't here. I sighed for what must have been the tenth time.  
Giving up with the books I flipped on the TV. Utter trash. Some limp 'romantic' movies - which, I assure you, didn't even begin to 'warm my blood'. In either way. The News - boring, stories of this or that person getting together with someone equally uninteresting. I growled at it before switching to some comedy which was mildly bearable. It didn't compare with _his_ sense of humour. Obviously.  
After another hour I gave up and went outside. It was surprisingly mild out; a light, soft breeze stirred the trees and early-blooming flowers gently. I could smell the delicate fragrance of some hardy little plant nearby. Lavender maybe. He liked lavender. He preferred roses though.  
Sigh.  
Suddenly an arm slipped around me from behind while a hand carefully covered my eyes. A brush of soft hair against my bare neck. Warm breath in my ear - I shivered. That delicious voice: "Surprise."  
"You've taken your time," I said belligerently - at least, that was my intention. It ended up coming out slightly breathless. He obviously noticed; I could feel his smile against my cheek.  
"However will I make it up to you?" He asked with that gorgeous purr. My knees almost buckled. I gripped onto the railing tighter. _Let him beg for my forgiveness.__  
_"Come inside."  
Nothing could have stopped me from following him. _Nothing.__  
_Candles adorned every surface in the living room. With a gentle smile on his perfect lips and a seductive glimmer in his eyes he took my hand and led me through to the bedroom. Our bedroom. Again candles were everywhere, lending the room a beautiful glow. Flowers stood in elegant vases. There were rose petals on our bed and a single blood red one lay on the pillow. Looking closer I saw the note said _"For you. I am yours, always, forever. I love you."__  
_I looked at him. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around me. "Do you mean that?" I asked softly.  
He didn't reply with words - he didn't need to. His kiss said everything.  
"Let me show you."  
So much for making him beg for my forgiveness.  
Still, I wasn't complaining.  
"Happy Valentine's Day."


	3. Chapter 3

**Eternal, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I've no idea to whom this applies (well, I have an inkling, but you might have to guess…!) Just suffice to say it popped into my head one evening. I originally posted it on livejournal, but thought I might share it here. Not that anyone will care.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure to whom this actually belongs. Sorry if these 'characters' are yours. I mean no harm.**

"You took your time."

Well, succinct, to be sure.

"I could say the same to you. You hardly went out of your way though."

"Nor did you."

"Funny that. It would helped if I'd known you were still around, as it were."

Flinch. A shift in those mesmerizing eyes. Memories…

"I couldn't help that."

"Oh?"

"Don't be like that with me. I can't stand it."

"I couldn't stand _not knowing_. Or didn't you notice that particular feeling yourself? Being the strong, unassailable-"

"Enough."

"Oh but don't you want to hear what I have to say? You always used to. Besides, I do have a lot. It's been, what, how long-"

"ENOUGH."

I was silent. We regarded each other.

"You have no idea how I feel." So quiet. Eyes shifted again. Sadness. Sorrow. Vaster than anything I'd ever seen.

"You have no idea how _I_ feel," I reminded. Tears welled up. _I will not show weakness_.

"Then tell me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Why don't _you_ tell _me_?"

Silence. Pause.

I turned away. I couldn't meet those eyes anymore.

Suddenly strong arms swept around me. I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. I could hardly breathe. I couldn't have cared less.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to go; to him, to them. I never wanted it, I promise. If I'd known…I would have come sooner, I swear it, I swear it…"

Tears fell on my hair, my clothes, my shoulder. I clung to that wonderful figure, my life, my whole life, the one who loved me, always, forever, no matter what…

"I love you."

"I know." Pulled closer. "I'm so sorry."

"I know." Snuggle closer. "I'm sorry too."

"I love you."

"Always."

"No matter what."

"You won't let me go again?"

"Never. You're stuck with me." That produces a chuckle and a sniff.

"Same goes for you. You'll never get rid of me."

"Lucky me."

"Hmm."

Kiss. Soft, gentle, just like I remembered. Heaven. _There is no heaven._

No need for those thoughts now.

My only thoughts are for him.


	4. Chapter 4: When?

**Eternal, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 6: Just once**

**A/N: Many thanks to reviewers, especially to _iluvchocs_ – I'm so glad you're enjoying it!!!**

This is getting _really_ ridiculous now. Not to mention tiresome.

Please, just give up. Give up, and come back to me. I need you. Please. I can't stand this anymore, it's driving me insane, I just can't carry on, I can't…please…

What's the use? You don't listen anyway. You never did. You just carry on in that infuriating manner of yours, oblivious to what I'm saying to you. They try to make me leave you, you know. All of them, the old ones, the young ones, even your newest one. Try to make me go away, go back 'home'. Home. How dare they! _You're_ home. _You_. But they just don't understand. I don't understand _them_. Why do they do this? Are they making me leave you because of the pain my constant berating causes you? Or because of the pain you're causing me? Because you _are_ causing pain – don't think for a moment that you're innocent here. They don't think you can imagine at all how much you're hurting me. I don't think you _can_ imagine. You _know_. You realize what you're doing to me, but you like the pain you're causing, don't you? I know you do. You always liked to hurt me.

No you didn't.

Oh _God._

But he's the one who got you into this mess in the first place. Him and that _woman_…I swear, there will be no stopping me when I find her. I hate her. I hate her so much…

You don't though. You love her; for some incomprehensible, inexplicable reason you, you of _all people_, love this weak, frail mortal woman who has caused so much _hurt_ for everyone. Oh, I loathe her, everything she is, everything she stands for, I loathe! I can't hurt her if you love her, because then I'd be hurting you and I can't do that.

I can.

I _can_ hurt you, damn you, and I will! After everything you've put me through…gods, you deserve all that I throw at you. You don't deserve anything.

Oh, I'm rambling again.

They're going to start thinking I've gone mad too. They already do, actually. They thinking I'm crazy to even go anywhere near you; not surprising, considering the amount of people you've killed from coming too close. But you wouldn't hurt me.

Yes you would. You already have.

I hate you sometimes.

Your life is so easy now, isn't it? A cold church floor, a flock of your immortal companions around you, coming and going so quietly, yet always letting you know they're here for you. Huh. Since when have you needed anybody? You, the powerful, you, the indestructible. Yet here you are, lying like the innocent child you're not, blissful in your ignorance, unaware of everything. But you are aware. You simply choose to ignore it all; so easy, isn't it? Maybe I should ignore everything too. Maybe I should give up like you have.

What do you think?

Oh, that's right, you don't care.

I love you so much.

I can't keep going like this. Watching you every night, wrapped in whatever strange little world you've sunk into, surrounded by pleasant dreams or horrifying nightmares, I don't know. I can't know. Your face shows nothing; no emotions. Only emptiness. Like you're not there. But you are there. You must be. I can't love an empty shell.

Logic is obviously not my strong point.

Come back to me, beloved. Please, with everything in me, I beg you, I beg, please, just come back. If only for a while, just do it. You can return to wherever you're hiding again afterwards; if it makes your existence more bearable, I don't care, I'll let you go back, I don't care, I promise I'll let you.

Just once. That's all I'm asking.

One kiss.

One promise.

I want to know you're still here.

That there's someone still to love.

That you will come back to me.

Whenever that may be.

Just once.

It's all I ask.


	5. Chapter 5: Help Me

**Eternal, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 7: Help Me**

**This is a direct follow on to chapter 6. From a different characters point of view.**

Please don't leave me. I need you. I do, I need you here with me. I can't get through this on my own. You're everything to me. Please don't go.

Oh, I wish I could tell you these things. But _I can't_.

I can't escape it. I don't know where I am and I can't get out. It scares me, it frightens, it terrifies. You're not here, you can't help me, I would never want you here, it's so very terrible. I have to protect you. Don't come here.

I'm so lost though. There must be a way to get out, to go back, back to the light which is you, my love, my beloved, my dearest Beautiful One. I need to be with you so much…

No, oh please, no, go away. Don't, _I beg you_, oh leave me, leave me now, don't ever come back. _No…_

_Dark. Swirling. Where…?_

_Comprehension._

_:Where you belong:_

_Where I belong?_

_:Yes. Hell:_

_No. Oh no. No no no._

_:Yes. Can't escape:_

_Must. Have to._

_The light._

_Yes, yes the light. Must…_

_A sapphire._

_No. Not a sapphire. An orb. A torn, bloody orb. An-_

_NO!!! No, it can't be, it's not, no!_

_-eye_

_Mine._

_Please don't do this._

_Have to escape. Have to. No way out though._

_Darling… _

_What?_

_Darling, please…come back… _

_Who?_

_…hear me…know you can… _

_Is it him? Is it my beloved?_

_…can't, not anymore…please, I beg… _

_No, no Beautiful One, don't beg._

_…no more. No more…end, now… _

_NO!!! No end, not now, no, I'm not there, I'm-_

_I'm here. Where's here? The voice swirls in, spirals, closer…_

_I'm so sorry. So sorry. Love you. _

_Stop!_

_…so much, but can't…not anymore, so very tired _

_Stop it! Stop it at once! No more!_

_love you. Love you more than anything…more than…more than life, I love you so… _

_Wet. Why wet? Tears? Why tears? Cannot cry. Weakness._

_Leaving me! No, don't leave, please…_

_A sigh. Love you. Gone. No more._

_Scream. Scream, on and on and on. Oh, the pain, the sorrow, oh…_

No more of that, I can't take anymore.

It's the same. Always the same. A voice, taunting. That beautiful sapphire. So deceptive, oh, I loathe beautiful deception!

Then you. You, your voice, piercing, wrapping me up, like silk, like velvet, so smooth. _Love you_. Love you too. _But no more_. No, not that though. I hate it when you say that.

Don't leave me. I love you.

Don't leave.

Don't.

Only a dream.

I'll wake soon. I must.

I have to be with you.

Help me be with you.

Don't leave me.

_Oh no, not again, please…_


	6. Chapter 6: Home Again

**Eternal, **_by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 8: Home Again**

**Yep, I changed the name because 'Surprise' only seemed to fit the first two chapters. Just to warn you, there is some intimacy between same-sex characters – nothing explicit, but if the thought offends, stop reading.**

_Wake up_.

Groggily I open my eyes, registering both the dim candle by my side and the firm hand shaking me gently. I turn sleepily, my joints aching from the cold and lying still for so long in this pretence of mortal slumber.

"Nice to see you're awake," the kind face smiles down at me; blonde hair and blue eyes, but not the one I want.

"I was tired."

"So I see."

I stretch but make no effort to sit up. I'm too comfortable.

"He's back, you know."

_That_ got me going. "Back?" My heart skipped a beat and suddenly my chest felt so very tight.

"He's been awake several days now, but stayed in the church where we could keep an eye on him." I flinched at that – I'd have hit him if I knew it would hurt him. I'm too weak to hurt anyone. "But last night he went back to your home. He should be there now."

I was silent for several moments, simply taking in what I was being told. My beloved, back? Awake? Not…not _mad_ anymore?

"No, he's sane-" I hate people reading my thoughts "-Not quite back together, but better than we hoped. Will you see him?"

I stared at him. Finally I recovered my speech enough, "See him? I've waited over a _year_ to _see_ him. What else do you expect me to do?"

To his credit he laughed at my outraged tone. "I was hoping you'd say that. Go on then little one, your love needs you now." He kissed my cheek before standing back. "Call me if you need anything."

I quickly pulled on a jumper over the threadbare shirt I was wearing, stuffed my feet into my shoes, grabbed my coat, and ran to the door.

I'd made my way swiftly and silently to our house, set back a bit from the road, the vines and creepers running up the sides over the red bricks. I barely paused as I ran up the stairs and opened the front door, wondering what to expect.

I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror (one of many – my love is quite vain) and stopped long enough to pull my fingers through my hair and straighten my clothes. My face looked more gaunt than was natural (what is natural anyway?), my skin a bit paler, my eyes therefore that bit brighter. I need to eat, but I hadn't bothered about it for several days. Plenty of time for that later.

I left the hall and walked quietly into the living room, half expecting to find a sleeping form on the sofa. Instead I was met with the sight of my love sitting in an armchair, legs drawn to his chest, arms about them, staring forlornly into the fire. His hair was its usual mass of soft waves, glinting loosely around his beautiful face. I had to remember to breathe when I saw him. Steeling my nerves I made my way to the sofa opposite him, sitting down carefully so as not to disturb him.

He glanced up however, and I could see that his eyes were a stormy gray, and his mouth was set in a troubled line. I like to think he brightened when he saw me, but that's probably just my ego kicking in.

"You're back," I said softly, not knowing what else to say. After all, what _do_ you say to a man who has been sleeping for a year?

"I guess they told you," he replied, his voice sounding rough from such long disuse. It was still beautiful enough to send shivers down my spine.

"Yes. I was told you were here." I paused, watching his face as it once again turned away from me, the firelight flickering over his golden skin. "How are you?"

He tensed visibly and I thought I saw him shudder. "I'm fine."

I growled at that. "No you're not."

He shot a look at me which made me stiffen. "If you came here to interrogate me, you're wasting your time. Go somewhere else."

That hurt. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. No one can help you if you don't-"

"I don't _need_ anyone's help!" He snapped. "I can cope perfectly on my own. I'm not some child who needs to be watched every minute of the day!" His eyes positively sparked with anger and what I guessed to be self-loathing. _He hates being weak_. "I'm not an animal to be chained up. I'm not a freak to be stared at, like some cheap amusement. I'm me, and I'm _fine_." He ended with a sob, his eyes filling with tears, hurting so much it hurt _me_. "I just want to be alone." He whispered finally, not looking at me. "I don't want anyone to see me."

"I don't care if you want to be alone, I'm staying," I said firmly but not unkindly.

He looked at me, pain written all over his face. I was shocked to see him so defenseless – this was not the man I knew, but he was still the one I loved. "Why?"

"Because…because you shouldn't be alone now," I finished lamely. I couldn't bring myself to say what I wanted to, and what I knew he needed to hear. _I'm so weak sometimes_.

The tears started to fall again but no sound came out. I watched him for several moments, torn between going to him and staying where I was. I didn't think I could handle the rejection. Finally I decided that he needed me, and got up and went over.

He didn't move as I gently picked him up in my arms and sat down in the armchair, pulling him into my lap and wrapping my arms around him. He merely leant into my embrace, wordlessly seeking my comfort. I cradled him close, my cheek against his hair, almost crying myself to see the wreck he was reduced to. I was used to seeing him strong and vibrant, not sobbing and helpless.

Eventually he quieted and lay still in my arms, face buried in my shirt, obviously not wanting me to see his face. My hand gently stroked his hair, hoping to comfort him and relax him. It obviously worked; he snuggled closer, lifting his face so that it rested against my neck. I could feel his lips against my skin; whether purely accidental or a gentle kiss, I couldn't say, but I wished in my heart of hearts that it was the latter.

I continued to stroke his soft hair, then my fingers wandered to the nape of his neck, caressing the skin there, feeling him tense under my touch before relaxing again.

A short while later I realized my hands had found their way to his waist where, since his shirt had ridden up, an expanse of his golden skin was exposed. Hesitatingly I stroked it with my fingertips, eliciting a small gasp from him. I smiled in spite of myself and continued my ministrations, rejoicing in the way his body seemed to press even closer to mine.

"Feeling better?" I whispered, not wanting to break the mood but needing to know.

"Yes," he replied softly and I shivered at the feel of his warm breathe against my neck. "But don't stop," he breathed so quietly I could barely hear him.

Soon his hands settled on my waist, pausing briefly before slipping under the worn fabric. I gasped at the feel of him, his fingers, expertly gentle, making their way up my stomach and chest. I clutched him tighter as I felt what was definitely a kiss against my throat, his tongue darting out to lick the skin, his sharp teeth scraping excruciatingly softly.

In one fluid movement he straddled me, hands still against my skin, face mere inches from my own. His now sapphire eyes looked into mine, searching my gaze for something, I didn't know what. His face was more relaxed now, but I could tell he was still hurting from whatever mental scars still lingered. Then slowly, oh so slowly, he leant forward and pressed his lips to mine.

We had kissed before, several times, prior to this whole mess and it's consequences. But they had been kisses between friends; good friends, dare I say it, maybe even the ones who would become lovers if only something happened to make it so. They had been gentle, quite chaste – well, except for that one before the concert; there was no way that that was anything but a desperately passionate kiss – and almost platonic.

But _this_: there was nothing platonic about this kiss, not in any way. His hot mouth was devouring me, so alluring, so passionate, so utterly divine. I returned it with equal ardour, wanting nothing more than to kiss him for ever. A part of me – obviously the part that was not connected to my senses – told me he was only doing it for comfort, that he didn't mean anything by it, that he was simply using me to stop himself from hurting. But the part of me that could feel everything he was doing shouted for me not to stop, to kiss him until I collapsed from lack of breathe.

And I listened.

After several long, heady moments he pulled away, his hand coming up to caress my cheek. Still he said nothing but merely watched me, judging my reaction. I smiled at him reassuringly and he smiled back, the first one I had seen in so long now that it seemed like the sun had risen, and he buried his face in my neck again, obviously just wanting to be held close. I obliged.

I soon realized that both he and I were dozing off. "Sweetheart?" I asked softly, not wanting to wake him if he had fallen asleep.

"Mmm?"

"We should go to bed; we can't sleep here."

"Yes we can."

I laughed gently as he all but burrowed in to me. "No, we can't. Come on; I'll help you."

With a grumble that reminded me joyfully of his old self he got up and stretched. I stood up too and together we made our way upstairs. I paused at my door, unsure of what to do.

He looked back at me from the door to his room and he seemed to shrink and wilt. "Are you leaving me?" He asked sadly, taking my reluctance to follow him as rejection.

"Of course I'm not going to leave you," I replied hastily, reassuringly. "But I thought you'd want to sleep alone."

"I've slept alone for a year."

"I know."

"So you don't want to be with me?"

"Do you want me to be with you?"

"Yes." Said so softly I thought I misheard it. But the look in his wide eyes told me everything. I smiled.

"Lead the way."

I followed him into his room, surprised that it had been dusted and cleaned. Quickly we stripped off our clothes and climbed into his huge bed; once or twice, before this had all happened, he had asked me to stay the night with him and I, for some reason, had agreed. They had been some of the most wonderfully restless times I'd ever had. But this was different; he wasn't asking me simply because he wanted me to give in; he was asking because he needed me, because he was fragile. Because, for once, I was the strong one.

Instantly he curled up against me, head beside mine on the same pillow, and I wrapped my arms around him. He sighed contentedly.

"I love you, you know."

I was startled. Very rarely, if ever, did he say that. He was definitely changed. "I know. And I love you." I pulled him closer. "You don't know how much I missed you."

"I missed you too. I heard you."

"Why didn't you let me know?"

"I couldn't. I was lost."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"But you're back."

"Yes, I am."

"For how long?"

"For ever. I'm not going back there again. I don't like being mad."

"No one does."

"I want to stay here."

"I know."

"With you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I was scared without you."

"So was I."

Silence. I was amazed that he had expressed his feelings so openly. Maybe things would be alright after all.

"Lov' you," he mumbled sleepily.

"Love you too. Sleep well."

"Mmm."

Smiling to myself I followed my love into the first peaceful sleep I'd had in a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7: Present Ideas?

**Eternal,** _by lyradaemon_

**Chapter 4: Part 1 – Ideas?**

**I've moved this one because it and the one which follows happen after the other chapters.**

**A/N: I've no idea to whom this applies (well, I have an inkling, but you might have to guess…!) Just suffice to say it popped into my head one evening. I originally posted it on livejournal, but thought I might share it here. Not that anyone will care.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure to whom this actually belongs. Sorry if these 'characters' are yours. I mean no harm.**

**These 2 have both been mentioned in previous chapters, but not in the same one. PLEASE review if you do read it, and any guesses would be welcome!!!**

"Well you must have some ideas."

Tilting my head slightly I regarded the figure standing petulantly before me. This was going to be interesting.

"What makes you think I would have even the slightest idea what to buy?" I ask lightly.

Ah yes. I've been asked to come up with some brilliant idea for a certain significant other's 'birthday present' – yes, I know, I've no idea how they decided when this 'birthday' actually was. Suffice to say it was yet another ridiculous, extravagant idea and, once again, I've been dragged into the middle of it.

"You spent rather a long time together, if I recall" – a pointed look – "so you might be in a better position than I to come up with something."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's not the point. It's your idea to have a birthday, so you can figure something out." I almost winced at the venomous look I got. However, the expression changed abruptly: scowls and frowns were replaced with remarkably moving puppy-dog eyes and a pleading pout.

"Just one idea? Please? I don't care what it is – anything."

I pretended to be considering this. Finally I nodded – after relishing the slightly desperate look appearing in those startling eyes. "Ok. An idea. Two if you behave yourself." I was rewarded with a grin. "How about…a book."

"A _book_? Dear God, have you gone completely insane? Is that what sunburn does to you? I'm not getting a bloody _book_. I'll be ignored ever after if I did!"

I put my hands up in mock surrender. "Ok ok! Sorry. I just thought a book might be appreciated, since you both seem to have so many…"

Derisive snort. "_We_. Huh."

Next idea: "Err…clothes?"

"Are you trying to say something?"  
Back peddle. "Jewelry?"

"A beautiful diamond ring? Hardly."

"I was thinking more along the lines of discreet necklace myself-"

Dismissive wave of the hand. "Next."

"Um, well, how about…" frantic scramble through brain. "Something technological?"

"I'm afraid that electricity is yet to be embraced in my beloved's little world. A digital camera would be quite beyond the realm of understanding."

"Ah, right." Then a thought struck me. Brilliant – if I didn't value my life, that is… Ah, who cares, say it anyway. "Self-tan?"

The thunderclouds are back. This is, I belief, the proverbial point in cartoons when someone yells from the sidelines – "Run."

Quickly, more to prevent myself from yelling aforementioned word, I hastily supply the first thing that jumps into my frazzled brain. "Photo frame?"

Pause: it's like an animal has been stopped in their tracks. A big cat maybe. Like a lion. Yes, that's rather good…

"Photo frame? Hmm. Not sure about a _frame_ but…_photos_ certainly…" A thoughtful expression. A nod. "Yes. That's it. A photo album. Lovingly compiled by yours truly _(Oh dear)._ Perfect." I am again fixed by those eyes, but this time they're amused. "You're quite wonderful, you know that?" I am then caught up in strong arms and mercilessly hugged. "A veritable fountain of knowledge, in fact. Though with that sire of yours, it's not wonder." A low chuckle which sends shivers down my spine. _Damn it. Stop._

I am let go finally. "I'd better be off then – I need to make a start with this photo album."

"Do you have any photos?" I ask innocently, knowing the reply.

"Of course I don't. I still need to get a move on though."

"The birthday's in March. It's only February now."

"Precisely. I have lots of photos to take." A suspiciously delighted smirk appears. "Au revoir for now then."

I am given a quick kiss on the lips for my troubles before the whirlwind that is my eternal nuisance and grudging joy disappears to find a camera.

I sigh.

I was _so_ going to get my ass kicked when the truth emerges of where the idea came from…


	8. Chapter 8: What Could It Be?

**Eternal, **_lyradaemon_

**Chapter 5: part 2**

**Many thanks to all those who reviewed – much appreciated!!!**

**This is a follow-on from the previous chapter (Unlike the others, which were one-shots.) Since I really cannot be bothered anymore with completely disguising who these people are (still no names!) I will begin referring to them as 'he' etc. Right.**

I'd been told very firmly that I wasn't allowed to open my present around anyone. I _had_ to be alone. Completely alone. I assumed that there was a reason for this secrecy, but for the life of me I couldn't work it out. Still, considering who gave it to me, nothing would surprise me. _Nothing_.

So being the dutiful being I am, I waited all night before finally opening it. That doesn't say much about my self-control though: I was actually quite occupied those hours before being alone enough to warrant opening my secretive gift. And I'm sure I don't need to tell you who I spent those hours with. Or the nature of what we were doing…

Anyway. I have to admit that I was quite impatient to find out what was inside. So, tearing off the surprisingly beautiful wrapping (no, I shouldn't have been surprised – my beloved has a penchant for beautiful things. Sometimes I think he's a magpie) and found a gorgeous, velvet covered (again, no surprises there) photo album-cum-scrapbook. It was quite large and heavy. Steeling myself to expect _anything_ – and yes, I realize photos are what's normally found in a photo album, but my gift-giver has never been one for sticking with tradition – I opened it.

My first response was to gasp. Every page was filled with photos and the cursive, flamboyant handwriting I would know anywhere. Not what I was expecting. Interesting. Shaking my head at the thought of what was to follow, I began to read.

"_To my dearest one,_

_I must admit that I was a bit stuck as to what to buy you for your birthday. You have just about everything as it is – well, apart from a digital camera and a palm-pilot, and that Apple Mac I **know **you want, not to mention the latest ipod…but I'm wittering. No, don't say anything._

_Anyway._

_So I decided on this. Your very own reminder of the wonderful time you and yours truly have spent together. Don't look like that. They have been wonderful times; admittedly, there have been less-wonderful ones interspersed, but on the whole it hasn't been too bad, has it?_

_Despite how long we've spent together, I realized I had hardly any photos of you. Fortunately I had time between deciding to do this and your birthday to take some, and added to that the ones certain good friends of ours offered, I think I've managed to make a pretty good little collection. Obviously I had plenty of myself – not to mention the ones from all those magazines…_

_I hope you enjoy it. I've tried to write something by most of them - although several warrant no explanation!_

_I love you, Beautiful One. I hope you know that – and I hope that this shows just how much._

_L xxx"_

I blinked back my amazement. I couldn't comprehend the painstaking effort this must have taken. Smiling to myself I began.

On the first page was a large photo of the two of us: one grinning manically (I don't think I need to see _who_), the other looking rather resigned (ahem…). Still, I had to admit, it captured beautifully everything about our relationship. Beneath it was written in that wonderful scrawl _"This says just about everything, doesn't it? You putting up with me…"_ I laughed at that.

Turning over the page there was one of us sitting in the lounge of the townhouse. My beloved was, naturally, sprawled on the sofa – as only he seems to be able to – while I was curled up in an armchair reading a book (_what_ a surprise.) The next was exactly the same…except I was being frowned at by said-sprawled lover. Then there was one of me scowling back, causing a very petulant look. And the one after…I laughed out loud. It seems I had responded badly to a remark and had taken it upon me to launch myself at the sofa – the photo had been taken mid-flight. _"Not bad camera work!"_ Read the caption. Then we were rolling around on the floor until, in the final picture, I appeared to have won the upper hand and had pinned him to the ground: he, of course, was laughing, while I looked fit to throttle him. _"I don't think I need to remind you the making-up after this…" _he had written beneath. I chuckled at that.

Next few pages: Several from our trip to Paris with some of the others not two weeks ago. Paris had obviously had a bad influence on him; most of the pictures had him either in a beret (which, I must admit, looked charming on him), or flouncing around in silky scarves and velvet jackets. There was a lovely one of us standing in each others arms in front of the Eiffel Tower and another of me laughing at him. Several had other friends in, although the two of us seemed to be attached at the hip in all of them.

I won't go through every one, since that would be, for everyone but me, extremely dull. Suffice to say that they were all ideally-chosen, beautiful and, in a word, perfect. Walking hand-in-hand on a beach at night. Me being dragged through a jungle by my beloved, among others (believe me, I don't look too impressed…). Several of him in his role as a rock star (secretly they're my favourite). In New York, being 'cultured' and taking in a baseball game (I might live in America, but that does not mean I understand baseball. Still, watching how excited he got at the slightest thing certainly relieved the tedium). **_A/N: I personally love baseball. Thus aforementioned sentiments are NOT mine._**

Many of them made me laugh; most of all the ones of us on 'holiday' (one of many holidays) in the mountains of Switzerland. While we may not feel the cold like most do, it was still _damned cold!!!_ As can be seen by the fact that I am wearing a thick coat and gloves, while he, being the drama-king as ever, is dressed up to the nines in hat, gloves, several scarves, muffler, ear-muffs and far too many layers. All in all, he still managed to look adorable – even though I cannot understand how he didn't overheat. Anyway.

Finally I reached the last page which happened to have a picture of the two of us curled up together on the sofa, oblivious to anyone but each other. I smiled, touching the shiny photo paper, feeling tears gently prick my eyes. No one had ever gone to so much trouble to give me such a personal present before. My heart ached with love for him.

For a little while longer I flipped through the pages again, laughing at the comments. Soon there was a knock on the door and, knowing who it would be, I softly called, "come in," without looking round.

The door opened and he came in silently, sitting on the bed behind me and wrapping me in his arms. He kissed my neck softly and asked, "did you like it?"

I nodded, at a loss for words. He pressed his cheek against mine and just held me, while I struggled against the tears which, despite my happy mood, threatened to spill over at any moment. Finally I managed, albeit in a rather choked voice, "It was beautiful."

"So are you."  
I chuckled. "Always the smooth talker."

"Mmm."

I leaned back into his embrace, relishing the feeling of his arms around me. "I like the photos from Switzerland. You look like the typical tourist."

A grin against my ear. "It _was_ very cold."

"Obviously."

A pause. "You looked very French in Paris too," I ventured.

"That, my love, is because I _am_ French."

"How forgetful of me."

A longer pause while he gently nuzzled my neck. I sighed in contentment. "So it was a good idea then?"

"A very good one."

"I'm so glad you think so. It took me ages to do it."

"Mmm." I yawned, eliciting a laugh.

"Tired, dearest one?"

"I guess so."

"Want to go to bed?" I was _sure_ there was a seductive purr in there somewhere.

I turned my head slightly so I could see his face. "You're quite incorrigible, you know."

"I meant it in the most platonic of terms," he remarked mildly, but I wasn't fooled in the slightest.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…" I murmured, accepting the soft kiss he gave me.

He grinned it me. "As you wish."


End file.
